Les soeurs d'Eden
by MimilleGothique
Summary: La maladresse est un défaut mais elles ne savaient pas que cette maladresse commise a plusieurs reprises peuvent leurs coûter l'exile. A six ans deux sœurs furent bannie dans le royaume des humains afin de réparer leurs fautes.


Titre : Les sœurs d'Eden

Disclamer : Personnages pas a moi etc.

Auteure : MimilleGothique

Résumé : La maladresse est un défaut mais elles ne savaient pas que cette maladresse commise a plusieurs reprises peuvent leurs coûter l'exile. A six ans (âge humain) deux sœurs furent bannie dans le royaume des humains afin de réparer leurs fautes. La vie ne sourit pas à tout le monde. Arriveront t'elles a réparer leur erreur ? Ezio/OS, OS.

Note de l'auteure bien aimée : Une petite histoire sur AC 2, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas plus de 10 chapitres. Me demandez pas ce qui se passe après j'improvise ! En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Les reviews sont la bienvenue.

J'écris pour m'amuser donc ne me dites pas c'est nul ou un autre truc du genre, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'aider car :

Ca ne sert à rien.

Je me décourage très vite et je pense que ce genre de commentaire ne va pas m'aider.

Par contre toute aide sera la bienvenue ! Alors dites moi ce qu'il faudrait régler ou encore corriger !

Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

><p>Prologue :<p>

C'est de ta faute !

Un papillon s'envolait, quittant une fleur pour en rejoindre une autre. Une brise d'été régnait sur Eden. Une feuille de cerisier quittait sa branche mère pour se poser sur le sol. Le jardin était recouvert de végétation varié, étrange ou banal. Un pommier trônait au centre de ce bout de paradis, le serpent y avait établi sa demeure. Ces fruits ressemblaient à de l'or. Leurs couleur était dorée, et quelques cillons les parcouraient. Une petite fille en cueillit et le lança à son amie. Cette dernière le rattrapa sans difficulté et le relança. Elles riaient. Le jardin comptait plusieurs chemins dont un menait à une forteresse dorée. Des tours étaient placé aux quatre coins du château, à première vue, on aurait dit des ressors finissant en pointe. Au milieu de ces tours trônait un bâtiment du même caractère d'architecture. Il s'appelait : Le palais d'Eden.

Derrière la forteresse s'étendait une forêt d'arbre différent, inexistant dans le monde des humains. Des créatures plus ou moins dangereuses y habitaient. On pouvait apercevoir le toit de maisons argentées. Et si on s'y approchait plus, des lampadaires éclairaient l'intérieur de cette forêt, postés sur le bord des sentiers. Au milieu de cette forêt se trouvait une grande place. Des échoppes s'y trouvaient un peu partout, vendant différent produit. Eden se situait sur une île volante au dessus de la Terre et le soir venu, les maisons dorées et argentées s'illuminent naturellement. Ce qui donne l'étoile du berger.

Le fruit d'or dépassa sa cible qui tendait les mains afin de l'attraper mais en vain. Il passa au dessus de la barrière qui séparait Eden et le monde des humains et chuta dans celui-ci sous le regard apeuré des petites filles. Elles avaient grimpé au dessus de la muraille et regardaient maintenant le vide. Une ouvrit la bouche pour une phrase accusatrice.

C'est encore de ta faute ! C'est le dixième objet que tu lance au dessus de ça ! Imagine si papa le découvre !

Désolé … Je n'arrive pas a contrôlé ma force … Désolé …

La fautive baissa la tête et se mit à sangloter, comme à son habitude. Sa chevelure blonde pendait dans le vide. La petite était habillée d'une brassière rouge dont quelques pièces d'or y étaient accrochées, suspendues par des fils rouge puis un pantalon baillant rouge. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et se recroquevilla sur elle même tandis que sa sœur aux longs cheveux couleur de la pénombre la prit dans ses bras, comme à son habitude. Celle-ci portait une robe noir où aux extrémités se trouvait de la dentelle blanche, le jupon de l'habit était baillant. La brune emmena la pleurnicheuse dans leur chambre sous le regard de leur père. Ce dernier serrait les poings, la mâchoire crispée et les traits du visage déformés par la colère. Il avait vu et entendu.

Sur Eden vivaient les « anges », ils se faisaient surnommés ainsi par les humains à cause de leurs ailes blanches. En effet, tout les habitants en portaient, pouvant les faires disparaître ou apparaître comme bon leur semble. Un jour, un ange tomba dans le royaume humain. Il perdit ses ailes et ses dons. Il se faisait surnommé « Jésus Christ », malheureusement, celui-ci répandit l'existence d'un Dieu, disant que les anges existait, il s'appelait le messie. Il voulait faire le royaume des humains sien. Mais, dommage pour lui, il fut trahi par Juda, un ange envoyé pour le tuer et faire taire ses propos. Mais les gens y croyaient toujours et ce fut leur religion. Après ça, Juda remonta dans Eden, simulant sa mort. Il devînt roi d'Eden et eu deux filles âgée de 600 ans soit 6 ans en âge humain. Il interdisait tout les habitants à sortir d'Eden ou objet quelconque. Malheureusement, ses filles venaient de commettre l'irréparable…

* * *

><p>Un jeudi ma mère me dit : Camille, tu viensdras aux masaguins ( oui elle a dit ça )avec moi, ce week-end?<p>

Je lui répond ( moi qui n'aime mais alors pas du tout le shooping ! ) : Umpf ! Tu me prend pour qui ? Quand le chien sera rose !

Le vendredi soir. Elle l'a fait ... Elle a ramené le chien teint en rose.

VDM ...

Je suis lente pour écrire, je préfère prévenir ^.^


End file.
